Cyber
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: An attack on an important facility of the government alerted the world, but... where dd it came from? From a Deep Web hacker, apparently, but this was his first personal attack, giving the police and FBI the chance to track him. For their part, Hashirama and Madara are apparently normal people... with a secret. What will came out of this? Hashimada
"What the hell is going on?!" screamed Butsuma Senju, who was running around the closed up building that was now his courthouse. He was a Judge and he was going to direct the trial of one of the worst mafia bosses of the city, Tajima Uchiha. He tried to stay calm, after all this could be someone trying to help Tajima to escape. He turned to see the man, who just sat down, looking around confused. "Do you know what´s going on?"

"If I knew I wouldn´t be so scared" answered the other.

"Judge, the police is here! They recovered control of the building!" yelled one of the guards and quickly the team surrounded the accused and the judge. They were conducted towards some security cars and Butsuma arrived home sighing. His wife Namie, who was in tears, approached him and hugged her husband.

"What happened, dear? It thought… I thought…"

"It´s okay… according to the police it was a ciber attack, but they have not clear who did it. Tajima might have something to do with it, but… ours wasn´t the only building that was hacked tonight. A lot of them found their lights turning up on their own, so I think that bastard wasn´t at blame"

"I know you wanted to process that… man after what happened to Kawarama…" she picked up a photo of their late brunette son. The kid was so lively… but it all ended when Tajima Uchiha, to discourage the judge and his associates to investigate him, put a bomb in their car. Butsuma still blamed himself for lending Kawarama the car that night. "Oh, do you know anything about Ha…?"

"No and I don´t want to" he answered.

"Dear, how to handle his life was his decision, not yours. And believe it or not, it was for the best. Tobirama is now the General Attorney of this district. Hashirama was a genius in other ways… I´ve never seen someone having his way so quickly with computers"

"Something that is worth for nothing…"

"Of course not!"

-The next day-

"I´m agent Neji Hyuuga from the FBI Cyber Division, this is my partner Tenten" introduced himself a long haired, white eyed man along with a brunette woman. Butsuma greeted them shaking their hands. Along with him was his family and an unexpected visitor: Izuna Uchiha. He was there because he was worried about his father, but him and Tobirama close one to another was bad news. "We have been studying the intrusion on your system and, apparently, it has a lot to do with both of your families"

"Both of us? I don´t understand" said Butsuma.

"It wasn´t an attempt to set Tajima Uchiha free" she said, opening up her laptop. "I think it was more like a… joke from a hacker that wanted you to feel trapped and in his power…"

"A hacker? Who… Hashirama" grunted the judge. This has definitely his older son´s signature on it, from the ciber attack to doing it just so he can piss his father off. "My oldest is very good with computer and has a very special sense of humor"

"Okay" Tenten tipped into his computer the name. "Hashirama Senju… wow, apparently he fall a lot in the social scale, because he lives in a bad apartment building with a flat mate. He is an employee in a local internet company and fixes up some network problems for a living… oh, he doesn´t win much money either"

"I told him so"

"His direction is…"

-In the poor part of the city-

"Hashirama Senju! This is the FBI, open this door right now!" yelled Neji, pointing at the door with his gun and ready to take it down. Much to his surprise, the suspect opened quickly, looking tired and with a pair of glasses nearly falling from his nose. He was surprised to see the guns pointed at him and took a step back. Neji and Tenten lowered the guns, this guy wasn´t a threat, at least no without his computer.

"Can I help you?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, we would like to know what you were doing last night between eight and ten pm" asked the long haired male, stepping into the property. There were bottles of soda and much other trash on the floor, as if no one bothered to clean up since the apartment was bought. Considering that there were two guys living in there…

"I was here, of course, just after I finished a work at seven in a café" he simply answered. "You can ask"

"And here? Were you alone?"

"No, I share this house and, believe it or not, not everything that goes bad in my father´s live s my fault, even if he thinks that" he crossed his arms. "You can ask my…"

"Hashirama, is there anyone in there?" asked another voice, joining the conversation. The bathroom room opened and revealed a man with black hair and pale skin, just dressed in a towel around his waist and another in his hair. The newcomer´s face immediately turned red. "You idiot! Why didn´t you told me that your father was going to come?!" and he immediately returned to the bathroom, closing the door with a bang.

"Forgive me, Madara, but I didn´t know he was going to come!" answered the green eyed man.

"Ma… Madara? That wasn´t Tajima´s…" begin the older Senju.

"His eldest son? Yes, he was" said Hashirama as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your roommate is the son of a mafia leader?!"

"He is not my roommate"

"Oh, good…"

"He is my fiancé" this statement sent the poor judge to the ground, in some kind of epileptic crisis, even if he didn´t suffered from the sickness. "Now I think it´s the best moment to call an ambulance"

-In the hospital-

Butsuma was connected to an oxygen tank after having some sort of nervous breakdown, caused by the news that his oldest son was marrying the son of a criminal and not just any criminal, but the man that killed his brother. Soon the Senju family was there, along with Izuna, who had a camera to snap pictures and help his father having a great day.

"Hashirama?" asked the albino when he saw his elder brother in the room. Namie immediately went to hug him, he had missed him so much… "What the hell are you doing here? Haven´t dad said that he didn´t want to see you again until you recovered reason?"

"I´m fine, how nice of you to ask, Tobi-chan" said the brunette. "By the way, I was the one that called the ambulance, since the old man fainted in my apartment…"

"Well, at least something good you have to do"

"Nii-san?" asked Izuna, discovering himself to eyes of the Senju family and finally recognizing the man that was standing near Hashirama. "Madara-nii, why are you here?"

"Because, as the idiot said, the geezer fainted in our apartment"

"Your apartment? You live together? What the hell is going on?" asked Tobirama, who didn´t like the way the conversation was taking.

"We are going to get married"

"What?!"

"Can´t you understand something as simple as that, you white monkey?" said the older Uchiha, showing the possibly cheap engagement ring on his finger. "Me and your brother are going to form a family… or more like we are going to be a family"

"A… a… a…" PAF! Both Tobirama and Izuna fainted, not able to stomach the news.

"I think we need a doctor" commented Namie, looking at her unconscious son on the ground. "Congratulations, dear, hope you be happy together"

"Thank you, mom" the brunette turned around to see if his father has already woken up. "I think it will be better if he didn´t see me in this place"

"Yes… I will talk to him, but you should leave. He is going to scream bloody murder" she said with a certain entertained tone that clearly tell them that she was enjoying her husband´s reactions towards their oldest child´s wedding plans. "If you can just go with the cops and answer their questions…"

"Oh, yeah" By the end of the day they have convinced Neji and Tenten that they weren´t the culprits… but even like that the male still had some doubts about the both of them. While his partner was searching through the code used for the intrusion, he was still collecting evidences and searching the computers they found in Hashirama´s apartment. They showed to be a dead end…

"Oh, this is bad. Hokage did this" said Tenten, showing him the coding of the malware.

"Hokage?" asked a just recovered Butsuma.

"It´s a very important black hat hacker, a genius we weren´t able to catch since a long time ago" explained the female. "This black hat is the leader of an organization called Konoha, all of them culprits of many attacks against the National Security. Last year, for example, Hokage and three of their members enter to the confidential files of the CIA, the DEA, the FBI, the Secret Service… and then he started searching for buyers"

"Did our enemies got their hands on them?"

"No, that wasn´t his plan. They were recovered, but… the problem wasn´t stopped there. He placed a malware in the agency´s databases after his intrusion and all the devices were infected. We were forced to pay thousands of dollars to recover everything and…"

"That black hat is good, okay. Why did he do this? How are you going to catch him?"

"WE… still don´t know. This could always be a hacking for hire courtesy of Tajima´s associates, but if it is, then they got all it wrong" Tenten showed him the monitor. "Apparently this was planned so you and Tajima would be in the same place, part of his mind game. He has to have some sort of grudge against both of you"

"Both of us? Who could have that kind of grudge?"

"Tenten" interrupted them Neji. "Can you come here for a second?"

"Yes?" she said after doing it.

"I think I have a new clue and… this was definitely personal, our chance to catch him"

"What do you want to do?"

"I just need a few more days to follow that clue, please, try to keep them off my back until I do it" and with that he got into the car and go back to the office.

-Weeks later-

"There are inconsistent things in Hashirama´s cover history" finally said Neji, putting a stack of papers on his partner´s desk. "He used to work for that internet company, but was fired some months ago according to the manager I talked to. I checked their database and found some malware that has the same script as others made by Hokage. And that´s not all" he let a last paper fall. "He has another identity, with his true name he rented that apartment with his fiancé to keep the illusion that they were poor while under an alias he had several duplex in the best parts of the cities"

"And his boyfriend? Does he knows the kind of man he is a}bout to marry?"

"More than that" he sat down on the computer and opened a file. "He is a prodigy hardware engineer. Hashirama was a genius when it came to programming, but he didn´t know anything about hardware and the equipment that was necessary to do the kind of things Hokage does. Just one of them didn´t fit on the profile of the best hacker of the century, but both of them… that was the mistake every agent that went after Hokage did, they were searching for one person, not a team. And now…"

"Now we should pay them a visit" the twin bun haired woman smiled at him. "You truly are good, Neji, you fixed the mystery everybody failed in…"

"Just hope that we did it on time"

The ciber FBI burst in one of the couple´s luxurious duplex, but the residence happened to be empty. They did the same with all the others, but didn´t caught them. They found pieces of equipment all over the floor, some of them made to let them enter several security facilities. Tenten noticed something first…

"Hey, look at this" he picked up an artifact. "This was used to enter the judge´s assistant´s phone, where the infection begin. They only needed to use his headphones as an antenna and they gain access to everything" suddenly a phone ranged. "Do you think…"

"Absolutely" Neji picked up the phone and answered. "Here is Agent Neji Hyuuga from the Ciber Division of the FBI"

"Woow, so you are the one that solved the puzzle" it was Hashirama Senju´s voice. Another person by his side laughed too. "Well done, you are smarter than your entire division."

"Team Hokage, I assume" he said bitterly. "Do a favor to yourselves and turn you in"

"I isn´t physically possible right now, agent, because we are currently leaving the country on a plane" was his genius answer. "I don´t think you can fly and… where we are going to you won´t be able to find us" Neji was about to order the technicians to track the call but he was interrupted. "Don´t even try, this call is untraceable"

"True, agent, we can´t" the technician showed up his monitor. "It bounces back in every country"

"Then why don´t you begin with the history about how did you plan this hack? Because trapping and keeping your father and future in law hostages for so much time isn´t really a way to ask permission for getting married"

"Well…"

-The day before the crime-

Hashirama was walking through a street when he found a jewelry shop that showed high priced wedding rings proudly. There was one in particular, of diamonds and rubies, that caught his attention. He bought it, but then it came up the question: why had he bought it? When he lived with his parents his father had a fiancé prepared for him, some girl called Mito, but he wasn´t about to accept an engagement with that woman. He rejected it as he rejected to study what his father wanted, so he was thrown out of the house and had to make his live as a hacker… along with his lover. Madara and him had been secret best friends since little. His passion was hardware and wasn´t really accepted in his criminal family. He ended up with a similar fate as his brunette… that was where friends were for. Together the hardware and software geniuses formed the best hacker in the world and a badass organization, became lovers and now… Hashirama has just found out he wanted more.

"Yes, it´s time to get to the next step" he said with determination, then a shadow of depression came over him. "How could I got him to marry me? Just do you want to marry me on my knees with the ring sounds cliché and…" he started making plans and refusing them quickly when he came across a newspaper shop. There was the news that judge Butsuma Senju was directing the trial of Uchiha Tajima. He smiled in wicked way. Madara hated his father for throwing him out of the house and his in law for putting into jail one of his brothers. "Let´s do some naughty things…"

He started working with the hardware that was usually littered around the floor. His lover made sure he knew what each of them were for, so if one day he needed to operate them itself he could. He used the computer Madara rebuilt entirely for him on his birthday (the thing was wonderful, the dream of all hacker) and started planning the perfect proposal.

That night, when the judge and the mafia boss were trapped in a room with no light and a lot of traps to scare them further, both hackers were laughing at the show, sometimes triggering the traps on purpose just to see the look on their faces. Hashirama loved his raven´s laughs and smiled, even if they were a little psychotic and sadistic. When the ciber division finally arrived and begin to work… let´s just say they weren´t quick.

"Ow, how pity, they cracked your code" said Madara after some hours.

"No, they just triggered a surprise" he changed to a view from the air and the Uchiha saw how some buildings were deprived of electric power while others were turned on… forming the words on the city: Do you want to marry me? He was taken aback when he found his lover with a ring on his hands. "I wanted to make it special"

"Idiot, you could have just asked, you don't have to make all the show"

"And your answer"

"It´s yes, do you even doubt it? Because if you did then you are a bigger idiot than I thought…" he let the other slip a ring on his finger. "But after all your theater, we will need to cover our tracks. Let´s get to the flat, there we can receive the police"

"Why the police would be visiting us?"

"Idiot, can´t you understand. In anything that went bad in his life, you are your father´s primal suspect"

-Back to the present-

"And that´s what happened! Everything was worth the pain, even leaving the country… and I have to admit that seeing that old geezer fainting was the most comical thing I´ve ever seen" laughed Hashirama.

"I´m going to find you, no matter where you two are" promised the agent.

"Well, good luck with that" Hashirama ended the call and turned around to clang his cup of wine with Madara. "For a job well done and a bright future in the deep web ahead of us"

"Cheers!"


End file.
